Christmas Wish
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but Roger won't be home for Christmas. A sad Jessica wishes to have her honey bunny home for the holiday. Will her wish come true? Find out and please review, pure fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Christmas Wish

Jessica stood behind the curtain, a silent tear rolling down her face. It was Christmas Eve, and she would not be spending it with her honey bunny, Roger. She remembered the last time she saw him, which was a week ago.

"_Roger, darling I am home," Jessica called, walking in. Her nose picked up some tasty smells, so she followed her nose into the kitchen. Roger was by the stove cooking his famous carrot soup. _

"_Jessica, your home," Roger said turning around. A huge smile landed on his face, as he hopped over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her by the hand. Then pulled out a chair for her and had her sit down. "How was work?" Roger asked, stirring the soup again. _

"_It was good, I have to work Christmas Eve, but then I am off for at least a week," Jessica said. Roger smiled and sat some bowls of soup on the table. _

"_That's good, we can spend Christmas together," he said happily. Jessica smirked and with a quick motion pulled Roger onto her lap. _

"_So, what would my honey bunny, want for Christmas?" she asked rubbing his ears. _

"_Oh um, well I already am getting what I want for Christmas," Roger said, smiling shyly. _

"_Really, and what would that be Roger?" Jessica asked smirking at him. _

"_I get to spend Christmas with you," Roger said, blushing. Jessica laughed and kissed his cheek. "Now what would my Love Cups, want for Christmas?" he asked sweetly. _

"_Hmmm, well I would want," Jessica was about to say, till the phone rang. _

"_Hold that thought," Roger said gently and jumped off to answer the phone. "Hello, oh hi Herman, how you been? What? But I thought, oh I see, um okay, bye," Roger said his ears drooping. He hung up the phone and Jessica frowned at his expression. _

"_What is the matter honey bunny?" she asked. _

"_I am so sorry Jessica, but I won't be able to spend Christmas with you," Roger said._

"_What, why?" Jessica said standing up, looking upset._

"_Herman and I have to do a special Christmas Cartoon, in another city, by the time we get done I will be home the day after Christmas. To make matters worse, I have to leave tonight," Roger said. _

"_Tonight," Jessica said her heart hurting a bit. _

"_I'm sorry honey, I will make it up to you I swear," Roger said holding her hands. All Jessica could do was hold him tight, as she fought back her tears. _

Now here she was on Christmas Eve, at work and knowing when she came home, her Roger would not be there to greet her. Soon the curtains began to lift and she shed a final tear. "Oh Roger, all I want for Christmas is you," she whispered. Then put on her mask and began to sing her song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

Her voice lured the men's attention to her, as she walked up to the stage.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you, you yeah._

Jessica's mind drifted to back to all the Christmas's that she and Roger shared. Roger would get tangled in the lights, she would make her angel sugar cookies, and afterwards they would drink hot cocoa and snuggle up on the couch.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day._

_The only thing that could make me happy, is having Roger here,_ Jessica thought. Any minute now she would see him, sitting in the back, eyes closed with his ears forming a heart. He would be wearing that darling smile as he listened to her song. Yet, he wasn't there and no amount of pretending was going to make him appear.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby._

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe._

Jessica wrapped her arms around herself and swayed to the music. Wishing she was dancing with Roger on this stage.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You Baby._

That was one thing she missed, when Roger left. Every night for a week she shared a lonely bed. She missed having his soft, furry arms wrap around her. Roger always wanted to keep her safe, and warm, through the night. It was a gesture she missed; it was like reliving the whole Judge Doom thing. A nightmare she never wanted to repeat.

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air._

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Please Santa, if you are real, all I want for Christmas is my honey bunny, home for Christmas, _Jessica said in her head. Then Jessica sang the last bit of her song.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You, You baby._

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

Then she walked off the stage and headed home into the cold night. Soon she parked her car and went inside. The tree was decorated with twinkling lights, ornaments of every color, and a shiny star on top. Some presents that Roger bought for Jessica were under the tree, and she had some for him. "Merry Christmas Roger," Jessica said sadly. Then something caught her eye, in front to the left of the tree, was a giant box. It was wrapped in green paper with a red ribbon. Jessica looked at it oddly and wondered what it could be. She got closer and saw a card on top of the present. Picking it up with her hand, Jessica began to read it.

_Dear Jessica,_

_I heard your wish, and normally I give all good girls and boys, their presents later on tonight. Yet, for you I made an exception and brought you, your gift a tad early. Please go ahead and open it and have a very Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_SC_

"SC, Santa Claus" Jessica wondered. Then she stared at the present and unwrapped it. Once she pulled off the lid, her eyes lit up. Inside with mistletoe on his ears and a red bow tied to his head, sat Roger.

"Jessica," he said, unsure how he got here.

"Roger," Jessica squealed and scooped him up in his arms. "Oh honey bunny I missed you so much, how did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't know, one minute I was in the hotel room with Herman, trying to sleep so, I could make the next plane for tomorrow. We finished the cartoon early, so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Then I heard a strange noise coming from our window and boom, I get pulled into a box and wake up here," Roger explained.

"Well whatever the reason, I am so glad you are here," Jessica cooed, kissing him.

"Oh no what about Herman, if I am gone he will flip," Roger said now getting worried. Jessica saw another note appear out of nowhere and it read _Tell Roger, I already gave Herman a ride back to his nanny's house, and he can see Herman later._

"Oh I think Herman will be fine," Jessica said giving Roger another kiss.

"Oh, okay, want to open up some presents Love Cups?" Roger asked, grinning at her.

"Actually I want to play with my first gift," Jessica said and pounced on him. She wrapped her arms around his legs and began to tickle his feet.

"Ah, nooo, nooot ah, my feeet," Roger squealed trying to get away from her.

"Sorry, darling but I didn't get to hear your laughter in a week, and I am making up for lost time," Jessica giggled. Her fingers traced the soles of his feet, as he squirmed and laughed. Yet, he wasn't escaping her. Then she moved her fingers up to his tummy and tickled him there. Roger now had tears forming in his eyes and laughing more. Jessica was loving this and then grabbed his face and locked lips with him. His ears went straight up as the rolled up and he melted under her touch. He fell into her lap, and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Jessica," Roger said lovingly.

Jessica kissed his nose and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Roger", she said and cuddled with him on the couch.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Also, hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks to all the people who helped me with this story, I wish them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
